my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eidolones
---- |occupation=Villain Scientist Mercenary |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Various |debut= |voice= }}Eidolones (イードロネス iidoronesu) is a duo of villains usually sharing the same body, compromised of Akira Handa (アキラ ハンダ akira handa) and Hideaki Handa (ヒディアキ ハンダ hidiaki handa). Both brothers hail from Japan, where they were raised by two parents from a poor background, born with a strange quirk mutation that was significantly different than their family members'. Working as mercenaries and scientists, Eidolones has become a frequent client of organisations such as the Septem Society, a point where they could even be considered a member if they wished. Their service however is not strict to them, and is open to whomever offers a price that is worth their time. Appearance File:EAPP03.png File:EAPP02.jpg|Without a hood. Personality Quirk and Abilities Embody (): Is a Mutant type quirk that both Akira and Hideaki share that gives them a red liquid body that can become homogeneous to slime if aerated for a period of time. They are the most effective during their liquid form, which at the same time they are at its weakest. When in a liquid form, the brothers are able to flow into other liquids, making the liquid poisonous as it is and forming a body when it has been exposed to air for long enough. The finished product is that of a body created from that liquid that can be used to attack opponents with any of the effects the liquid may be carrying. The twins can usually go for liquids such as sewage waste that gives them a more of a solid body as well as any junk that they can strike opponents with. With elements such as water, although the amount of liquid is important to cause some effect, the brother still make use of it as best they can. The shape of the bodies that they can take on can vary, and the size of the body of liquid also depends on how much liquid there is. On one occasion, both brothers combined to create a large, monstrous water serpent from the docking waters at a harbour, exemplifying the type of power these brothers can create when combining forces. Once their bodies begin to aerate, they can switch into a form that will give them the chance to escape, be it early in the stages where they can simply slither away from a scene or join with another liquid for even faster getaway. Their movement due to their liquid body within liquids such as water are extremely quick within it. The bodies, being liquid, are unable to be physically harmed by normal means necessary, and require more advanced attacks to actually do some level of effect. Embody also gives Akira and Hideaki the ability to take over a victim's body, either through consumption or injection of their liquid bodies. Through this they can be able to take over the victim's brain, and place the victim in a temporary paralysis where they will continue to use their body without them being aware. This doesn't damage the target's body at all, except any other damage that the brothers sustain whilst overriding the victim. With this they are also able to use the victim's quirk against other people, which can take some time getting use to, but can be learnt in a short amount of time given the chance to try their new temporary abilities out. The brothers can, however, feel pain in this form and will feel every bit of damage the body will absorb, compared to their liquid form where they feel no pain. Death is not something that the brothers can experience however, and as soon as the victim's body "dies" they will exit out through any opening they can. This allows them to hold the victim at risk with death, as they themselves may feel the pain, cannot initially die from inflicting harm on their possessed form. They are unable to access a victim's mind though, and cannot recall personal things that the victim easily can without prior knowledge first. When they take over a victim's body, the eye colour of that victim will subsequently change; with Akira's victims' eyes turning red whilst Hideaki's victims' eyes turning yellow. Akira and Hideaki can hold onto a victim's body for a prolonged amount of time, however there are ways to draw them and bring them out. One way is to beat the body senseless, to the point where both the victim and its possessor are knocked out unconscious. The liquid itself will seep out from the place of entry (from the mouth or the injection mark), thus releasing the victim and bringing one of the brothers out to be aerated where they can be easily captured. Whilst electricity has no effect on the brothers during their liquid form, as they are senseless to pain, ice proves to be the most effective way of handling them due to having a liquid body. Even when their bodies may splatter into seperate puddles, they still retain a certain consciousness within each body of liquid, however are unable to either create large bodies of liquid to move in or take over a victim's body. Their quirk has a countermeasure for when only part of their liquid is injected or consumed as well, for as soon as part of their bodies are put into the victim, the victim will fall into an open trance where they will finish the process nonetheless, forcing themselves to allow Akira or Hideaki to take over. When either of the brothers get sick of controlling a victim's body, they can force the body to force out their liquid state through emesis. Poisons also have no effect on them, and can simply be carried in their bodies, however will effect the body of a victim that they are trying to possess, so must filter their bodes and cleanse them before taking on a target they need alive. Overall Ability: Since Eidolones lacks great power, their primary power is based around the control over secondary forms that they can take over. Due to being two seperate entities commonly sharing the same robotic suit, the duo can always have the other's back during combat. This makes them a hard opponent to sneak behind as there are two minds controlling the same body, and so perfect cooperation is needed in order to operate a system such as this. Both brothers had a good sense of the fighting arts where they can at least fight against other people without being out of place on the field, but their true power comes from their shared quirk and robotic suit. They are more than capable of battling against two or more people at a time when their suit is activated, due to the many enhancements the suit provides for them. Their skills come in handy when they split off and embody other vessels for them to fight in, usually taking on containers that have some sort of influence, if any, on the person they are fighting. They also like to take over quirk users that provide a quirk that they can easily use, one that is straight forward and easy to manipulate. This is where they lack control over however and can be seen as a con, as quirks that need the extra skill to use are ones that could sway the favour to their opponents side if Eidolones does not know how to make us of it. Their ability both in the lab and out on the field makes them a dangerous pair which the Septem Society has made use of on many occasions. Keen Intellect: Their knowledge is quite advanced, as they have taken on the profession as scientists and engineers, being responsible for the creation of many gadgets and weapons that are paid for by their clients. They know quite a lot and can turn a certain situation over to their side when the conditions are appropriate. Equipment Robotic Body: Relationships Trivia *Eidolones's appearance is of Aaroniero Arruruerie from Bleach. Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Mercenaries Category:Villain Teams Category:Characters